Our Fate
by Monte1274
Summary: Their time and era were over, they were suppose to "sleep" but fate has other plans. While one is summoned by a boy just as confused as her, the other is summoned by a little girl questioning him on who he is.
1. Prologue

"A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback/Dream

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

 **{Unknown}**

Despite being dead she was happy with her life despite the rocky road that was laid in front of her.

She was loved by her mother and father.

She befriended a mountain sized fox.

She stopped a war.

She defeated a goddess.

She became the hokage.

But in her life she only had one regret.

That one regret was not being able to save her brother.

She was currently in purgatory in front of a campfire flicking back and forth, while her brother is in the shinigami's stomach probably bathing in a endless void.

She gripped her hand at the memory even in the face of death itself her brother didn't forgive her or anyone in the world, He only loved two people in his life one of them was his grandfather even though he was the very reason the war started. His grandfather or should she say 'their' grandfather.

She snorted at the thought, No mad man that thought putting the whole world under a genjutsu was her grandpa. Though Hashirama managed to put his thoughts to rest so it somewhat worked out in the end for him.

She remembered Madara calling her brother over to him, She didn't hear what he said to him but that was the first time in forever she remembered him showing any emotion. Af first it was rage then it quickly changed to sadness.

After Madara past away he then said that he was going to start a revolution by murdering the five kage. He then challenged herself Sasuke, Minato, and Kushina. He said that her and Sasuke should know where to meet.

She saw him cut down her mom, he injured Sasuke and her dad and all that was left was her. As soon as she was about to die they felt a ghostly presence she turned around and saw her father performing a handsign, but she didn't see anything she looked back at her brother and saw the widening of his eyes and he cursed all of them. She heard him say that father performed the **_shiki_** **_fūjin(Reaper Death Seal)_** and that he lost.

Her dad turned to her and said that he and her mom would always love her. He turned to her brother and said that he was disappointed that he chose this path, but then he did something that surprised them both he grinned and said that he still loves him.

Her brother seethed at that and calmly ask where he was when he was younger, though their time was cut short when the shinigami took both their souls and they plopped to the ground dead. She soon fell into unconscious after that.

Yes she wants to save her brother and ask her his forgiveness. She would do anything to do it.

Her brother's name is…

Her thought of train was ruined after her body started to glow, her feet started to turn to orange particles and the rest of body soon followed.

She wondered what was going on. But she smelled a sense of adventure and grinned.

'I wonder where we're going this time dattebayo' she asked a voice in her head. Though her answer was brought in a snort.

 **"Trouble follows you even in death"** Kurama he said. He sounded angry though if you listen closely you could hear the sense of excitement. They both were here for a very long time and you couldn't really blame him for the lack of entertainment.

As soon as the orange particles reached her neck she said 'But you're going to be with me through it all'

The kitsune just smiled, as they disappeared.


	2. A Fateful Reunion

"A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback/Dream

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

 **{Unknown, Night}**

When she appeared everyone around her was startled.

She saw a auburn haired and golden-brown coloured eyed boy. He is wearing what appeared to be a school uniform with a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt under it. The boy has blood on his clothing, around his upper left chest but there was no wound.

She saw a blond female that had the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with green eyes. She is wearing shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth underneath. She was wielding what appeared to be a wind sheathed weapon but with her mastery over her wind affinity she concluded that it's a sword and she was infront of the red headed boy protectivly.

She saw a young woman with aqua eyes just like her, long wavy black styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats.

Lastly she saw a man with white hair, gray eyes and tanned coloured skin. He has on a red overcoat with black body armor underneath, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that has two black straps on his thighs, another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. Lastly he has black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. He was kneeling down breathing hard.

She saw that everyone was tense so she said something to try and break the tension "Yo" she said cheerfully "The names Uzumaki Mito the Nanadaime Hokage" Mito finished with a fox-like grin. The servants and Rin were flabbergasted that another servant introduced themselves so casually, but apparently the female servant was the only one who recognized the name.

The one in the dress still held up her stance despite knowing who she was going up against and spoke "I'm the Saber of this Holy war I'm pleased to meet the legendary child of prophecy in person".

The redheaded boy spoke next "I'm Emiya Shirou, um I still don't know what this Holy war is or about" Really noone still explained to him what this was about. He was about to ask again before he felt a burning sensation in his right arm and saw what looked to be some type of knife with to shorter blades at the side.

Rin who saw this had her jaw open how did he have another servant! He was just a third-rate magnus, but apparently Saber knew who this was "So which class are you?" She spoke to the new guest. Upon further examination she saw how she looked like.

She looked to be about 20 with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in twin-tails that reached down to her upper legs. She was wearing high collared orange cape with black flame pattern, on the back was the kanji for Nanadaime Hokage. Underneath the cape, she wore a black sleeveless jacket, white shinobi pants with a kunai holster on its right and black shinobi shoes.

Mito looked confused for a second 'Class'? She was about to say something until her furry friend beat her to it **"It's Saver"** he replied.

"Eh? How do you know?" Really the fox could just said that at start it would have been easier.

 **"I just got these random memories explaining everything I'll tell you later, but for now know that the boy is your master"** Kurama replied. To him the way he got the memories reminded him of the a **_kage bunshin no jutsu(Shadow clone jutsu)_** dispelling.

"Hmm" Mito put her hand under her chin to make it seem like she was thinking. "Ah ha" she then clapped her hands together and said "I am a Saver and that guy" She pointed to Shirou "Is my master"

Saber dropped her stance and apologized as she too saw Shirou's new command seals she just wanted to confirm it.

Rin just sighed "Emiya-kun your so troublesome" she replied, really she saved the guy's life and she finds out that he has a Saber now he has another servant, he doesn't even look tired he should be with the amount of prana he's giving out to two servants. "Let's go to the church they'll explain everything to you"

XxX

 **{Street, Night}**

After they registered Shirou they started walking back to their respective home during that time Kurama explained to her what this war meant. He explained the very basic gist of things. About servants and how to win exactly. They reached a intersection that lead to their districts. She was watching Shirou and Rin talking but she wasn't listening there was something in the air that seemed familiar.

 **"It's because it's chakra"** the fox answered

"I thought chakra was gone!" Really the power around wasn't chakra or nature chakra it was something different but she couldn't tell was it was exactly.

 **"I need you to use that thing in your head called a brain and think. If you someone who does have chakra was summoned don't you think someone else might be as well?"**

She thinked on it then widened her eyes. She quickly went in sage mode to pinpoint where it was coming. She almost took a step back as she recognized who's chakra it belonged to. Their was no way he could be here her dad made sure of that!

Mist started to roll in making Shirou and Rin stop what they were doing and look around.

"Shirou, stand back!" Saber said as she discarded her disguise.

Saver and Saber took a defensive post in front of Shirou as they sensed a presence nearby, Saver recognized this technique as the ** _kirigakure no jutsu(Hidden mist jutsu)._**

Everyone noticed a crimson eye and long white hair girl. She was wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt, purple boots and a purple winter hat. At the moment she was giggling really creepy.

"Illyasviel" Rin stated

"Kill them all, Avenger." They heard her say.

At that moment that was when they saw a tall teen. He had slightly tan skin with spiky black hair that had a slight blue tint to it that reached to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was wearing crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Lastly he was wearing a red scarf that was wrapped around his neck and covering half his face. Underneath the armour was a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. Behind his back was a wide fan with multiple tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base.

But the thing they noticed was his eyes, they were deep blood red with three tomoes that was being reflected by the light of the moon.

Avenger walked up to them with his arms crossed across his chest, he had a expressionless face as he spoke.

"Do you wish to dance?"

That voice sent chills down their spines, but Saver was too stunned to notice. In front of her was her late brother.

"Niichan" she spoke with a broken voice.

This surprised the others except Saber, she was suspecting it was the infamous brother of Saver because of that catchphrase and his eyes especially the look she as been giving him. Now that Saver said that she found out Avenger's true name.

"It matters not I already found out your identity."

Rin and Illya looked alarmed at that, finding a servants true name can mean a lot of things if you did enough research on their legend. But Avenger looked amused at her declaration.

"Oh?, then what is it?"

Saber was about to speak before Saver beat her to it.

"Uchiha Naruto"

And with that he speed off.


	3. Our Battle

A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback/Dream

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

Avenger brought out his gunbai and tried to hit Rin, he would rather go after the servants as they will provide a better challenge but his little master wanted them all dead.

As soon he was about to hit her Archer went in and grabbed her then placed her down before he jumped again. A bow and arrow appeared in his hands before he let it go, Avenger put the fan out in front of him and blocked the incoming attack.

Saber then went for a strike as she and Avenger clashed, the shockwave managed to send Shirou skidding back.

As they were still in a lockout, Avenger put more chakra in his arms and send Saber back. She recomposed herself and tried to do an undercut but got blocked again.

She then kept attacking as she was still getting blocked, she noticed that he was only playing with her.

"I'm attacking you with all I got, don't you think that's a fellow courtesy that you do the same as well?" She said. She was starting to get mad that he wasn't going all out.

"Do you think any adult would fight a child seriously?" He responded back.

Ok now she was angry, as far she knows she was the older one when they both died.

 **{Graveyard}**

They kept fighting until they reached a graveyard.

Avenger noticed that Saver wasn't around he was about to try and sense her but before that, his instincts were telling him dodge.

" ** _Rasengan!(Spiralling Sphere)_** " she shouted above.

She clicked her teeth in annoyance, she didn't want to fight her brother but he really wasn't giving them much of a choice.

The old her would have been shouting and kicking at him to come back home. But when she was Hokage she understood sacrifices were necessary to get a job done, plus they were dead so there wasn't really a point at this time.

Avenger noticed that _**Rasengan** _didn't do as much damage as it used to. He was racking his brain for answers but only came up with two. One she was still trying to bring out the old him which was pointless since they were dead. Two she was somehow weakened.

"I have two questions Mito. Which class were you summoned as and when were you summoned?" He asked

Mito raised a brow at that, but didn't think anything about it so she answered. "My class is Saver and I was summoned today."

"Ironic" he muttered, the class he understood but if she was summoned today that meant she is weak right now.

But he didn't get time to think about it as Saber was coming to him from the front and Saver at the back. He swung his gunbai at Saber, she dodged but her side was cut a little bit.

Shirou who saw this yelled her name out in worry as Rin came up to him.

Avenger then swung the fan out in front of Saver as she had two **Rasengans** in each hand. She thought he was blocking again until she saw her own attack used against her.

She cursed as she forgotten that he could do that with the fan.

" ** _Uchihagaeshi(Uchiha Return)_** is a technique that the user nullifies the effects of the attack by converting the incoming chakra and prana into Wind nature transformation, which is then reflected. You've grown old for you to have forgotten that."

Old! Old! She'll show him...

When she's done healing.

Avenger turned to once again block an incoming strike from Saber. She then dashed back and went into the air as she was about to strike him above the head.

He cursed as he didn't have enough time to block it or reflect it, he set his gunbai down on the ground and brought up his left hand, blue sparks were starting to appear.

Everyone in the vicinity heard birds chirping. Saber recognized the move as the **_Chidori(One Thousand Birds)_** only three users could have used the move.

He struck her sword with the move. The area around them was getting destroyed as they were still clashing. Avenger used his free to grab Sabers leg and bring her down. He then lifted her and use one of her hands and his hands to make a tiger seal. ** _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)_** " he said as Saber was hit in a point-blank range. She was sent flying back until she hit a wall.

Everyone was astonished except the barely conscious Saver that he managed to blow fire out of his mouth. When the smoke cleared it showed a bleeding but still standing Saber.

Avenger sighed "Not accepting loss and standing again is simply unsightly".

"Saber!" Shirou yelled out worried as he was about to go to her before Rin caught his arm.

"You idiot, you'll get killed!" She scolded.

"I can't just leave Saber and Saver alone!" He responded.

Avenger was walking to Saber quite casually, his hand went up to catch a kunai that was flying to toward him. He looked over and saw Saver's hand stretched out.

"I'll help everyone I can reach out! That's why I became strong!" She yelled.

Shirou couldn't help but admire that, he too wanted to save everyone and become a Hero Of Justice.

Avenger looked over and saw the state Saber and Saver were in. "No matter how tough you make yourself out to be, this is the end. Let me see you both out". He put the kunai in a reverse grip and continued walking.

Shirou wiggled his hand out of Rin's grip and ran to Saber.

"Shirou!" Rin tried to catch him until she heard Archer speak. 'Archer?' She questioned '"Get away"? What do you mean?'

Shirou kept running until he felt something inside him and looked at the direction Archer is at.

Archer was at a cliff holding a bow and arrow preparing to shoot until he saw Shirou and remembered everything, he let go of the arrow in anger. The arrow then caused a huge explosion.

Avenger's eyes changed to a different design as a white ethereal creature surrounded him from the explosion. **(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan design in bio)**

Saver went to the others and protected them with an orange shroud.

When the explosion clear there was only fire left of the graveyard.

Shirou was on top of Saber protectively and heard metal hitting the ground and saw Archer's arrow.

"That's" Rin started

"Archer's weapon" Shirou finished "He wanted to kill me off along with Avenger" the arrow then shattered but Shirou continued "knowing that he would also hurt you and Tohsaka, Saber, Saver."

In the flames, they saw Avenger but he had a deep cut on his left cheek.

They heard Illyasviel speak.

"I've changed my opinion, Rin. Your Archer isn't bad at all." she looked perfectly fine compared to the rest of them. She then put her hands out in front of Avenger, like a child expecting something.

Avenger sighed and crouched down. Illya then went on his shoulders, the scene would have looked cute had she not tried to kill them

"Let's go home Avenger" they then turned around and started walking away. Illya looked back at Shirou "Bye-bye. We'll meet again, Onii-chan."

"Naruto!" They turned their heads and saw that it was Saver. They saw Avenger's original eye colored they look to be black.

"Hmm?" He hummed in question.

"I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred…"

"and we'll die together" he finished. "You once said those words but in the end only I died.", he start walking again but not before some parting words "With that fake determination of yours, you'll never reach me. Too bad for you."

And with that Avenger and Illya disappeared in a white flash.

Shirou passed out after hearing those words.

"Shirou!" Saber called out in worry

"Emiya-kun?!" Rin ran and knelt down next to him.

XxX

 **Author's note**

 **Naruto's appearance will be explained in flashbacks.**

 **If your wondering why he just didn't use any of his mangekyou abilities right away it's because him and Mito are both weakened to the point where they can't use their god-like power only some of it.**

 **If your asking where Berserker is at don't worry he'll appear in later chapters.**

 **And I forgot to state but ninjas are canon. Their older than that of** **Gilgamesh's time. Mito's legend is the biggest of her era along with Hashirama and Naruto.**

 **History depicts Naruto as evil along with Madara. But if one were to look and try to find the truth, they will** **get the full story of what happened.**


	4. Naruto Stat Sheet

**Stat sheets**

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern**

 **Identity: Naruto Uchiha (Formerly Namikaze/Uzumaki)**

 **Title: Naruto Of The Sharingan, The White Flash, Destroyer Of The World**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height/Weight: 180 cm/68.7 kg**

 **Alignment: True neutral (Distorted to lawful evil due to legend)**

 **Alternate classes: Archer, Saber, Assassin, Caster**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: EX (During life, when captured he managed to survive a week of torture but it changed him)**

 **Agility: A++**

 **Mana: A+++**

 **Luck: C**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **(Special skills)**

 **P** **resence concealment: A+**

 **Allows for the user to hide by becoming one with the world.**

 **Presence detection: A**

 **With his sharingan and rinnegan he's able to see the tiniest of movements.**

 **Bravery: A+++**

 **In life he faced a whole army, a goddess , challenged 4 kage level shinobi and remained calm while facing the shinigami himself.**

 **Mystic eyes: EX**

 **Naruto is possession of the sharingan, the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan and has further evolved it to the point of the rinnegan.**

 **(Noble Phantasm)**

 **Kirin-Giraffe: A+++**

 **During life Naruto witnessed the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. He observed Sasuke's final move and later managed to recreate it. Naruto draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency. If there are no active thunder clouds, the user must create them by using powerful fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. With techniques such as Amaterasu, even stronger storm conditions can be made by them. Using this technique disperses the thunder clouds, and as such, it can only be used once in a fight.**

 **Mangekyō Sharingan-Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye: EX**

 **A noble phantasm that is both a blessing and a curse. It's a eye that has several noble phantasms into one. In his left eye, he possesses the Amaterasu, which are flames that can't be put out and are as hot as the sun. In his right eye is the Kagutsuchi, to shape the flames into a variety of forms (Despite having one of Shisui's eye, he never inherited kotoamatsukami). The last and ultimate attack is the Susanoo, a manifestation of chakra that is a killing machine. It manifests as a native warrior that he unknowingly carries Shisui's own Susanoo drill, he also able to create yasaka beads of different sizes. This noble phantasm would have come with the price of blindness, but he gained the Eternal in life from Shisui's eye and Madara's original eye.**

 **Rinnegan-Samsāra eye: EX**

 **Naruto possesses the eyes that the founder of shinobi once had, thanks to his grandfather injecting Hashirama's cells into him.**

 **Izanagi: A++**

 **A forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha clan. In exchange for losing one's light in the chosen eye, a user can tie illusion and reality together. Only those who possess both the powers of the Uchiha and Senju can use it.**

 **Izanami: A+++**

 **A forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha clan. It is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensation shared between them and the user to perform the illusion. It's mostly used to help someone who lost their way. Like the Izanagi, when performed the user loses sight of the chosen eye.**


	5. Mito Stat Sheet

**Stat sheets**

 **Class: Saver**

 **Master: Shirou Emiya**

 **Identity: Mito Namikaze/Uzumaki**

 **Title: Hero Of The Leaf, Child Of Prophecy, Savior Of The World, Seventh Hokage**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height/Weight: 180 cm/50.9 kg**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Alternate classes: Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Saber**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B++**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **(Special skills)**

 **Presence concealment: A**

 **Allows for the user to hide by becoming one with the world.**

 **Bravery: A++**

 **She managed to go up against a ten-tailed beast and a goddess. She also fought her own brother despite it being hard for her.**

 **Independent action: A+++**

 **She has parts of the other tailed-beast inside of her including Kurama.**

 **Presence detection: A+**

 **Mito is able to sense negative emotions due to Kurama inside her, later in life she managed to sense positive emotions as well.**

 **(Noble phantasm)**

 **Rasenshuriken:A+++**

 **When Mito added wind chakra into the Rasengan, she made a powerful new attack. The Rasenshuriken is a powerful attack that can destroy a object to a molecular level, she's can also add the tailed-beast powers into it.**

 **Sage Mode: A+**

 **By gathering the surrounding mana and combining it with her own chakra, she is able to enter this enhanced state. Her Presence Detection ,Endurance and strength increase by one rank.**

 **Kyuubi chakra mode: A+++**

 **A special cloak made out of Kurama's chakra that surrounds Mito. This can give her 9 astral arms that she can use and boost up her stats.**

 **Truth seeking orbs: A-EX**

 **Orbs that hover behind Mito during battle, should she call upon them. They are able to transform into any shape and size.**

 **Creation of All Things: EX**

 **It involves the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness.**

 **Sage of Six Paths Mode: EX**

 **With the power she received from Hagoromo, Mito has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things she can utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. With Yin–Yang Release, Mito can rekindle a dying person's life force and restore lost organs, she can levitate, sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and is able to kick Truth-Seeking Balls, a feat that surpasses the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Her sensing ability rises as well.**


	6. The Beginning Of The Dream Cycle

A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback/Dream

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

 **{Dream}**

 _Illya saw Saver and her servant as children, except now he had lighter skin, blonde hair and blue eyes he also had Saver's whiskers marks, she wondered why that was because the way he looks now, they look nothing alike but he looked cute._

 _She saw him grow up, he was neglected for his sister for having something he didn't. The little boy didn't even know what his sister had that made her more special than him._

 _The villagers around him didn't even know that his family had a son. His sister was worshipped while he was forgotten._

 _But one day when the little Avenger tried to do the tree climbing practice, just as he was about to fall, a man that had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. A high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. The man caught him before he got hurt and asked why someone important like him was by himself._

 _The boy explained his situation to the man. The man pitied the boy so he offered to train him as the boy gladly accepted._

 _Each day the boy went to the man and the man will train him. They later down the line had a brother like bond._

 _One day, the boy's parents have forgotten his birthday but apparently, the man hadn't._

 _"Here Naruto this is for you" said the man as he gave him a little-wrapped box._

 _"Eh, what for?" Said Avenger as he took the box and started to unwrap it._

 _"What do you mean what for? It's your birthday silly" he said ruffling the blushing boy's head._

 _When he opened it and she saw it was the same red scarf he wears now._

 _"T-thank you" it was quiet but they both heard._

 _"Your welcome kid my late-mom made that."_

 _"Ehh then why are you giving it to me!?" Avenger looked confused at the notion._

 _The man just smiled at him and answered._

 _"Why wouldn't I"_

 _The boy smiled then remembered something and pouted "Mou you said that I might get that sword on your back"_

 _"It's a tanto Naruto" the man corrected, he then waved his hand towards him then poked the kid in the forehead "Maybe next time"._

 _The man introduced him to his friend. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail. His casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with bandages around his ankles and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back._

 _They later found that the boy had the same eye power as them. This excited the boy as he had something to relate to his pseudo-brother, but scared the older men as bad people might come after him._

 _Despite that, the boy still smiled as he had someone that cared for him_

 _But all good things have to come to an end as the boy was coming back from the academy to go with the man again._

 _He later found the man and his friend at a cliff, but he noticed the man had his right eye missing. He then proceeded to rip out his left eye and give it to his friend._

 _He then watched helplessly as the man walked backward until he reached a cliff and fell into the river below._

 _"Shisui!" She heard her servant yell out to him._

XxX

 **{Einzbern Castle, Morning}**

Illya woke up and rubbed her eyes.

Well at least she got a part of her servant's past, but she wanted to see the thing that Saver had that Avenger didn't.

She then sits up and called her servant out to her.

He materialized in front of her, this time without his armor and had the same stoic face.

"What is it Illyasviel?" Illya sighed. She told him to call her master or Illya.

He said at the time "I won't call anyone weaker than me master" she of course got mad but couldn't do anything. She wondered if her servant had a knack for making people mad, yesterday he called Saver old and Saber a little girl.

She tried her luck once and asked him to call her hime, he just stared at her for a full minute before saying no.

Illya looked up at him and answered "I'm hungry and your food tastes the best so get making" she said with big puppy eyes.

The face would have worked on anyone, but Avenger was just annoyed, of course you couldn't tell.

"Troublesome little girl is abusing her status as a master" he muttered before he went into spiritual form. She heard him of course but decided not to comment, this was really the only way to get a reaction out of him.

XxX

 **{Shirou's home, Morning}**

"May I have more rice?" Saber asked.

"Me too!" Saver said enthusiastically.

"Ah, yes" Sakura said.

"Saber and Saver, you're not picky about your food, are you?" Asked Shirou.

"Correct as long as it tastes good on my palate, I don't mind." Saber answered.

"I wish it was ramen but this taste good" Saver then leaned forward and made a fearful face. "Shirou don't tell my mom this, but your food tastes better than hers." She then went back to eating like nothing happened.

Everyone at the table sweatdrop at her actions.

Suddenly the door opens a Fujimaru came in bubbly as always.

"Morning I'm starving, so give me some-" she stopped as she saw how many people were there.

She slammed her hand on the table and start berating Shirou.

"Hey! Since when did this house have so many people?!" She then went up to him with a gleam in her eye. "I'd like an acceptable explanation!"

They said that they were contacts of Kiritsugu, it helped that Saver and Saber were both blond.

Taiga accepted the explanation.

XxX

 **{Shirou's front door, Later}**

"You're coming with me to school?" Shirou asked

" A servant must protect her master." Saber said. She then looked over to the other servant "That means you as well Saver"

Saver crossed her hands. "Hmph Shirou can handle himself, he doesn't need us".

 **"You just want to go around town and try to find any ramen stands."** Kurama spoke up

Saver pointed her hand at him embarrassingly at getting caught "S-shut up baka kitsune! Now that I'm alive again I don't have to deal with paperwork and all I have to do is protect Shirou, should be easy enough."

 **"Because that worked out great last night"** he retorted

She would have let off on him had he not cut off the connection.

Shirou just smiled at them "There's a lot of people at school. There's nothing to worry about, so just wait for me at home."

Saber put her head down in understanding "If that's what my Master tells me, I have no choice but to believe you. However, pleases promise me." She grabbed both his hands with the command seals. "Be sure to call for us the minute you sense any danger. If you think about needing us those thoughts will be conveyed to us. If you deduce that we won't make it in time please use a command spell."

Shirou just nodded "Yeah I promise".

 **"That boy is really lucky"** Kurama spoke seriously

"Of course he is, he has me and Saber to protect him" she said grinning

 **"Protect?"** Kurama asked confused **"Who said anything about protect? What I meant was he has his own personal harem"** he then started counting his fingers **"Let's see first is that girl Sakura, then there's that tsundere she might not like him now but she will later. Obviously Saber, maybe that white-haired girl, yanderes are always crazy unless your brother took her."** During that whole explanation, Kurama had a perverted grin.

Mito just shook her head "Ero-kitsune".

XxX

 **{Einzbern Castle, Afternoon}**

Avenger was in front of the castle trying to find something out. He clapped his hands together and made a snake sign.

 ** _"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu)"_** he muttered. He looked around and only saw three clones around. He lightly scowled at. He dispelled them, he was about to do another jutsu before he was interrupted.

"Ehh finally I found you" Illya came running to him.

"Illyasviel" he stopped and turned to her. "You could have used the hiraishin mark or called me"

"I know, but I wanted to see what you were doing" she said, she looked at the dispelled wood clones on the ground then put her head up in realization. "I know you can demonstrate more of your cool moves to me"

He knew that she wouldn't stop bothering him until he did it, so he did another snake seal.

 ** _"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence)"_**

Nothing happened, Illya was about to say something until the ground started to rumble and three trees came up.

"Sugoi" Illya whispered in awe.

Avenger sighed in disappointment "This is embarrassing" again his face betrayed his emotions.

"That's so cool" Illya cheered. "Your so amazing to be able to do that Avenger".

Avenger was about to say that it's supposed to do a whole forest but decided to keep to himself.

"Illyasviel I need you come with me later" he said sternly

"Where are we going?" she asked

He then went up to, Illya was kinda unnerved by this action.

Avenger finally spoke, "We're going to find pocky and when we do I need you to purchase them for me".

Illya looked at him confusingly, that's what he wanted, he just scared her nothing. But she could tell this was important to her servant, she realized that if she's going to waste money she might as well get something out of it.

She then put her head down and started to poke her fingers together reminding Avenger of a blue indigo haired girl "Fine but on one condition".

"Hmm" he hummed in question

She gulped down and looked at him determined

"You have to call me hime now!"

Avenger sighed "Troublesome woman, fine a simple price for the food of the gods".

Illya cheered at that. She then grabbed his hand and started dragging him.

Underneath his scarf, Avenger's lips twitched upward for a little bit.

XxX

 **{Shirou's home, Night}**

When Shirou got home, he immediately went to the room that Saber and Saver were sharing. He slid the door and saw a peaceful looking Saver hugging a sleeping Saber.

He was about to slide the door closed when he heard Saber speak.

"Your back Shirou" she said turning only her head towards him, as to not wake up the sleeping Saver. "Your later than you said you'd be"

"Yes, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry Saber"

"Shirou, I'm just glad your safe" After that was said she closed her eyes again.

When Shirou closed the door, Saber felt Saver hugging tighter, she looked over at her a saw a fearful expression on her face and she appeared to be shaking.

"Don't leave me Niichan" she heard her whisper.

Saber remembered the servant that ultimately destroyed her. She gripped her hands at the memory, the guy was toying with her and was brave enough to call her a little girl.

'Next time we meet in battle, I'll show him who's he calling a little girl.'

During her time alive she read on legends on The Child of Prophecy Mito and her brother Naruto that joined his madman grandfather in trying to put the world under an eternal illusion, he killed his own mother and father, then later Mito and Sasuke avenged them by killing him.

But the way she heard Saver call him brother, it was so affectionate, and for some reason Avenger didn't even look like he hated her. During that whole battle, he didn't even pay attention to her.

But those final words he said _'With that fake determination of yours, you'll never reach me. Too bad for you.'_ Saber didn't understand what he meant by 'fake determination' Saver was pretty serious about what she said.

She looked at the still shivering girl, she didn't know what to do, so she just did what her body told her to do. She wrapped her hands around the scared Saver.

She stopped shivering that was a good sign, before she realized it she felt her own eyelids close and then went to sleep.

XxX

 **{Dream}**

 _Shirou heard the cries of two babies. He saw a redheaded woman and a blonde-haired man._

 _He then heard the sounds of bodies hitting the ground, the woman and man turned to the sound a and found the man holding the newborns._

 _"Yondaime, step away from the Jinchuriki, or else the children will die after their first minute." The masked man threatened._

 _'Jinchuriki?' Shirou having never heard the term before._

 _"Wait! Stay calm"_

 _"Speak for yourself. I'm supremely calm." He then tossed the babies up in the air with two kunai following them. The yellow-haired man flashed to them. Shirou recognized that was the same technique Avenger used, except his was a white flash and this man teleported in a yellow flash._

 _"Impressive. However…" He said before the sound of sizzling rang in his ears. He looked at the babies and saw explosive tags on their cloth._

 _He ripped the cloth off of them and teleported away into a clearing. He teleported again into a room, sat the babies down on a bed. "Don't you worry, I'll go get mom." Said the man before he teleported away._

 _Several minutes later, the man came with his wife and teleported away again. Shirou was left alone with the mom and babies. He took a closer look at the babies, he saw their blond hair and it reminded him of someone but didn't know who. He looked closer and saw whisker marks._

 _"Ah hah" it was his servant. He looked over at the other baby 'was this her twin brother?' He questioned in his mind, the Avenger now looks nothing like the current one he's seeing now. He thoughts were halted as the man took his wife and the baby girl and teleported them away, leaving one baby alone._

 _When they appeared again, in front of Shirou stood a nine-tailed kitsune. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It looked to be the size of the nearby mountains._

 _"Huf...Huf…!" Shirou saw the man earlier but he looked more drain, he had kanji on the back of his trench coat for 'Yondaime'. "...Are you okay…?" he asked the woman and baby._

 _"Minato" the redhead said looking up at her husband._

 _"Somehow I managed to get this far… But...I don't have much chakra left…" Chakra, another weird term. He looked over at the fox and saw that it found them. The kitsune then started to come over to them. "...I'll stop him...one way or another…There are things...I must protect...Precious things...And as long as I have that… I swear…" He then stood up and faced the monstrosity. He then clapped his hands "I'll never give up…!" He declared._

 _"Wait" the woman had a determined face "I can still...Do it" she turned back to them. Seconds later golden chains popped out of her back and pin the giant monster down._

 **"Ugh…! You little…!"** _Shirou blanched at that, it could talk!_

 _The woman started having a coughing fit. Shirou heard the man call the woman's name out in worry. So the male's name was Minato and the females was Kushina._

 _"I'll take...the Nine-Tails with me…to my death…so that...the interval until he...emerges again...is delayed." She managed to rasp out. "It's all I can manage right now...with my remaining chakra...to help...you two…" She smiled at him "Thank you...for everything...up till now…"_

 _Shirou all of a sudden felt dizzy and the scene looked to have moved forward._

 _He saw Minato clap his hands again, all of a sudden he felt a ghostly and terrifying presence but saw nothing._

 _"Seal!" When he said, red bubbles started to flow into him as the fox looked to be getting smaller. "My body's getting numb...I can't believe how heavy his chakra is…" He grabbed his stomach in pain and started walking to his wife and kid. "All right... Now for the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight Sign Seal)** …To seal the rest of the Nine-Tails inside Mito…"_

 _Seal! How were they gonna put something that big inside a little baby!_

 _Minato planted his hand on the ground and what looked to be runes appeared, a bed with candle surrounding it popped up in smoke. He grabbed the baby girl from the reluctant mother and placed her in the middle of the altar._

 _Kushina started coughing again, Shirou saw that some of the chains started to come off. The kitsune took this chance to claw the baby so that it didn't have to be sealed again._

 _The parents were about to take the claw for the baby but a staff managed to hit the claw, making the nine tails miss his original target._

 _They looked over and saw an old man wearing much lighter combat attire, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He was also wearing an armored hood with a bandana-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across his back is written 'Sandaime'._

 _"Hurry Minato!" He yelled._

 _Minato just nodded and continued the sealing process. **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki"** he whispered. The rest of the nine tails went into Mito's stomach. Minato smiled knowing that Kushina was still going to live and that Naruto and Mito were going to be okay, so long that she was alive he was happy to die._

 _Shirou saw the look of confusion on written on everyone's present face, what was there to be confused about, everyone lived shouldn't they be happy?_

 _He saw Minato look up in a random direction, he followed the line of site, there was nothing there._

 _He heard him speak "What did you do?" Shirou was getting freaked out, this guy was talking to plain air. A few seconds later Kushina's and Minato's wounds were healed._

 _"W-why?" He heard him ask to nothing again, was there something there that he couldn't see?_

 _Before he knew it he woke up._

 _Unbeknownst to Shirou, Saber had the same dream._

XxX

 **{Shirou's front door, Morning}**

Saver woke up and walked up to the front door to see Saber, Shirou and Sakura at the front doorstep just about to leave.

She then saw Saber slid the door to reveal Rin waiting there.

"Starting today, Emiya-kun and I have agreed to start walking to school together. Didn't he tell you?" She heard Rin speak to Sakura.

Shirou didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, but when he saw Rin wink at him he knew he had to go along with it. "Oh yeah right, I guess I must have forgot".

"O-oh I see" Sakura said sadly

"No, it's not like that. I just thought if there was three of us maybe it will be more fun." Shirou said holding three fingers to prove his point.

"What's the delay about" Saber spoke from outside.

"Hold on just give me a second Saber, I can only deal with one fire at a time" he spoke metaphorically.

"I think I'm just going to go on ahead" Sakura said running past them.

"Yo! Good morning!" Saver proclaimed loudly "Ara, you guys are alrighty leaving?"

Everyone turned to her.

Shirou scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Ehh, sorry Saver it's time for school. But there are leftovers in the fridge just heat it if you want."

She just nodded then remembered something. "Shirou when it's night I need to do something so save me some food okay!"

Shirou nodded "It's fine, but if I may ask where are you going?"

"I need to check out a certain fishy place" she trailed off "But don't worry, you have Saber to protect you. So you should be fine with her should anything bad happen."

Saber smiled at the compliment, but she wanted to talk about the dream she had last night.

XxX

 **There is a poll in my profile, check it out if you want.**

 **This is not going to be a harem, I just did the Kurama part somewhat of a joke.**


	7. A Boy Who Once Dreamed

"A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback/Dream

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_** \- Spells, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

 **{The Holy Church, Night}**

Saver was in front of the church coming to check something out.

She spread her senses to see if the negative energy was still here.

She just felt it again, wasn't the Church supposed to be neutral grounds?

And why were there three servants?

She was thinking of going in, but Shirou and 'especially' Saber, might scold her if they found out what exactly she was doing.

She thought on and decided to go in, after all, she wasn't known as the Number One Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja for nothing.

Just as Saver was about to sneak in, she felt a huge amount of bloodlust focused on her.

She looked up and saw a red spear heading toward her, she dashed backed as the spear crashed to the ground.

When the smoke cleared it showed a man with dark blue swifted back hair tied it into ponytail, red eyes and wearing silver gray earrings. deep ultramarine full body tights and carrying the red spear.

"Nice night tonight isn't Ojōchan?" He said relaxily.

"It is isn't?" She said looking up. "So I'm guessing you're the Lancer class".

"Ara ara what gave it away, was it the lance?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe or maybe not. I'm guessing we have to fight. But if I were you, I wouldn't hold back".

"Of course after all what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't answer this beautiful lady's request". He said with a wink at the end.

Saver took out a kunai and channeled wind chakra into it and got into a stance, as Lancer got into one as well.

Saver grinned at the prospect of a challenge, now that she 'actually' has most of her chakra this time.

They both steadied themselves.

And shot off.

XxX

 **{Ryuudou temple entrance, Night}**

When Illya told him to see the commotion happening at the temple, he came up to see a peculiar sight.

Avenger activated his Sharingan to record the fight, but also copied the stance and move that Assassin just used on Saber.

He channeled chakra into his ears to hear the conversation before going in.

"A swallow senses disturbances in the air and changes its flight path accordingly. To prevent this, you simply close all avenues of escape. The first strike attacks the swallow, the second strike slashes the evading fledgling in half. However, swallows are nimble creatures, to succeed at this the two strokes must be made simultaneously".

Saber narrowed her eyes at the explanation "It seems to me you're oversimplifying the technique you've just used. When you struck, your sword was genuinely in two places at once. It's known as multi-dimensional refraction. No magic was even required, yet you still achieved something like a noble phantasm."

Assassin closed his eyes in thought "Yes, but unfortunately my footing was bad. The key to the _**Tsubame Gaeshi(Secret Technique: Turning Swallow Strike)**_ lies within the third blow, if the steps were slightly wider I would've landed a horizontal strike as well".

Avenger closed his eyes and tuned out the rest of the conversation. He guessed, he just copied an unperfect move if there was indeed a third strike, then if he ever wanted to use the move he will only be able to get two strikes at his opponent, not three. He opened his eyes as the wind started to kick up, he looked around and found the source to be Saber's sword. Well, guess that's his cue. he stretched his arm and in a plume of smoke, his fan appeared in his hands. He jumped out down behind Saber and started walking.

"As much as I want this dance to continue. I'm afraid I have to walk by." His voice startled Saber and Assassin.

Saber widened her eyes with the amount of mana she has, she could only take out one servant at the moment.

Avenger looked at Saber in the eyes and said one word "Stop".

To her surprise, she was actually stopping against her will.

"What did you to me?" She asked him through gritted teeth.

"I heard that you knights like 'honorary' battles so I didn't want to ruin it." He started walking up to her and poked her forehead playfully.

He then looked at Assassin eyes. "Move".

Assassin also found himself in the same situation as Saber.

Avenger started walking up the stairs but suddenly stopped and turned the right side of his face towards them.

"Do not worry, your lives are not forfeit, I simply want information from Caster." He started walking again. "Saber your master is here, better hurry or the spy will turn his attention to the little boy. When I poked your forehead I gave you enough of my 'mana' to make a ride home, do not waste it".

And with that he walked away.

True to his word, Shirou came up to her and she found that she could move again.

"What that servant said was true, we have an uninvited spectator. This fight will longer be between the two of us." Assassin started walking up the stairs as well.

"Wait! Assassin you intend to leave this fight unfinished." Saber said running after him.

"If you cross the temple's gate I will finish what we started, but unfortunately my orders only extend that far." He stopped "Besides, the fact this match was interrupted turned out to be quite lucky for you didn't it?" With that, he materialized away.

She dropped to one knee from tiredness.

"Shirou what are you doing here?" She asked her master.

"I woke up and found you not sleeping. And well found you here." He said scratching his head.

Saber nodded, disappointed in herself for disobeying her master's order

"Shirou I-"

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're safe. Now, all we need is Saver, but knowing her she's probably in a better condition than you." He grabbed one of her arms and put it around his shoulders. "Let's go home Saber"

Saber just nodded, happy with her master's kindness.

XxX

 **{?, Night}**

We see orange and a blue blur moving around clashing against each other.

If we moved closer we could see that it was Saver and Lancer.

Saver dashed front and tried to cut his abdomen.

Lancer blocked it and tried to kick her, as to give him a breather.

Saver dodged it and gave him a kick of her own. The kick managed to send Lancer flying away, Saver followed after.

Lancer righted himself up and readied his spear to pierce her. As soon as he saw her in front of him, he thrust his spear forward.

Saver who saw this had wide eyes at the notion. She tried to block it but the spear managed to cut her left arm.

Lancer frowned at the steam coming from her wound, that has been healing her the whole fight and it was getting annoying.

Saver went some distance away from him. Her irides suddenly became yellow, toad-like with orange pigmentation around her eyes.

She suddenly teleported to Lancer, who couldn't defend himself in time for was about to come.

Saver rammed into Lancer, and created a _**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**_ that quickly prepared a _**Rasengan**_ , after which the original kicked him towards the **_Kage Bunshin's_ **direction, creating a **_Rasengan_** of her own, she caught him by catching him in between her and the **_Kage Bunshin's Rasengan._**

Lancer could do nothing as both the Savers were grinding their attack against him. **(Not like that, you perverts)**

When the attack was over Lancer quickly jumped away.

"I see at first I thought you were a fake with the cloak your wearing, but theirs no mistaking it now. Those solid copies and that ball of pure energy" he said. "You're the legendary Child Of Prophecy" he stated with a grin.

 **"I told to get rid of the cloak you idiot! Really it has your title on the back of it! Now he knows who we are"**. He grumbled annoyed.

"What's the point of trying to hide my identity if everyone just going to find out anyway?" She asked

 **"You could come up with a pla-, wait I forgot who I was talking, you don't use most of your little brain."**

"What's that supposed to mean you bastard!"

 **"Oh nothing"** he replied cheekily.

Mito brought herself back into the real world, as she saw Lancer have an irritated look for some reason.

"Tsk. My cowardly master wants me to run, now that I've found your out identity." He sighed "Just when I was having fun too"

"I guess it can't be helped. I really wanted to see your noble phantasm" she said.

"You don't mind putting this battle on hold do you?"

"Fine, on one condition."

"Name it."

"When we have our rematch, go all out" she declared.

Lancer widened his eyes before he started laughing.

"Of course wouldn't have it any other way."

He then left.

 **"You know"** she heard Kurama speak. **"Those tights remind me of two freaky humans that scare even me".**

XxX

 **{Dream}**

 _Shirou saw his servant on a rooftop with four other people with her._

 _He saw her with an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red swirl crest on the back. She also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on her right knee, blue sandals, and a strange blue headband with metal on it, there appeared to be a strange symbol engraved on it._

 _Shirou looked at a pinkette wearing a red qipao dress with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the same headband._

 _He looked at a kid with black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a strange symbol at the back. Lastly, he wore white shorts and white arm warmers. He was also wearing the strange headband._

 _He looked at a blonde boy. He was wearing a white hoodie with a black undershirt, black pants, and white shoes. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee. He too had the strange headband. There was also a red scarf covering most of his face._

 _Lastly, there was a man with spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, a dark grey eye, his forehead was covering his left eye, also wearing a face mask. He looked to be wearing a uniform._

 _Shirou heard the masked man speak._

 _"Let's see" he started "First off, let me have you guys introduce yourself yourselves."_

 _"What should we say?" Asked the pink hair girl._

 _"Your likes, dislikes, your future dream, hobbies, things like that." the man said lazily._

 _"Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself." Kid Saver said._

 _"Me?" He pointed at himself "My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream…" he looked up "As for my hobbies, I have many."_

 _Shirou could see the kids sweatdrop at the introduction._

 _Kakashi looked at them again "Now it's your guy's turn" He pointed at Saver "Let's start with you._

 _"My name's Mito Uzumaki Namikaze! I like ramen with my family, What I dislike is when Niichan gets in his emo phase" they heard someone scowl, but she didn't notice. At the next part of the introduction, Mito then took a scared look then whispered "Also Kaa-chan's cooking" she then brightened up again "My hobby is training with my family" Mito lifted up her arms for her next part "And my dream is to surpass the Hokage!"_

 _"Your turn pinky" the man looked at the other girl._

 _The girl glared at him for the nickname but started anyway "I'm Sakura Haruno." she looked at the raven-haired boy. "What I like...I mean, who I like is… And my hobby is, I mean… My future dream is…" She then squealed shyly._

 _"And? What about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Ino-pig!"_

 _"Duckbutt, your next" he pointed the dark haired boy._

 _The boy ignored the comment and started "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes and no likes in particular." He glared at the ground "And I what I have is not a dream but an ambition. To restore my clan and kill a certain man."_

 _Kakashi looked at the last person. "Last but not least, the emo"_

 _The boy sighed "The name's Naruto. I only like my sister." His gaze hardened at what he said next "I dislike, no hate two specific people. My hobbies are sewing and cooking" he shrugged at the last part. "My only dream is to help Mito become Hokage"._

 _Shirou saw her do a ton of missions with her new team._

 _She saved a land with a corrupt businessman and found a new motto there._

 _"When a person has something important to protect, that is when they can truly become strong"_

 _His thoughts went to Taiga and Sakura, maybe even now Tohsaka, Saver and Saber._

 _Everything suddenly blurred, as the scene changed suddenly. He looked around and saw two statues with a waterfall and a river in the middle._

 _He looked down and saw two kids on a statue and another kid at the other one._

 _They also looked to have changes appearances, but he still recognized two of the three._

 _Mito had a red shroud around her in the shape of a fox, her face also became more feral with sharper teeth, her whisker marks were thicker and her eyes were blood red with a slit in the middle._

 _Sasuke looked to be more demonic than before. His skin was dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His sclera was also dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose._

 _They both suddenly each hold out their hands, lightning and a dark ball appeared in their hands._

 _He looked at their opponent and saw him doing the same attack as them in each of his hand except lighter in color._

 _He had shaggy black hair, tan skin and dull blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers._

 _When Shirou saw the red scarf, he knew who this was._

 _All three of them suddenly leaped off._

 _And a flash of white engulfed him._


	8. A Conciliation

"A example" - Speech

'A example' - Thought

 _A example_ \- Flashback, Dream

*A example* - Action, Sound

 **-A example-** \- Music

 **"A example"** \- Inner demon speech

 **'A example'** \- Inner demon thought

 ** _A example_ **\- Spells,Chants, Jutsu

 **{A example}** \- Location, time , date, etc.

XxX

 **{Dojo, Morning}**

"Sorry to keep you both waiting". Shirou said entering the room. He glanced over to Saver as he had another dream about her memories. He definitely was going to talk to her after this, it wasn't fair for her for him to just see her life without her permission. "Well I guess we should start training huh?" He stated awkwardly going to get the two shinais since Saber was going to be the one to train him.

...

...

...

"Hahaha!" Were the sounds of Saver's laughter as she watched Saber utter humiliate poor Shirou in the training session.

She couldn't wait for her turn tomorrow to help him.

XxX

 **{Later}**

"Umm. Saber, Saver their's something I've been meaning to ask the both of you".

"Go ahead what is it?" Saber asked him.

"Well it's about the grail the reason you're both helping me with all this is so we could be the ones to get it right? But what I guess I was just wondering what exactly do you want the grail for?" He asked remembering a conversation he and Tohsaka had.

"The holy grail is an all-powerful vessel that can grant any wish you desire. What if I told you I just want it? Will that satisfy you?"

"That not really what I was trying to say. What I was trying to get at if we got the grail what wish would you want to be granted. That's all I was asking. I mean it's not like I was trying to grill you or anything right?" He said looking the other way.

"As my master are you ordering me to answer a question as personal as that?" Saber asked him.

"Hey if you don't want to answer it fine. I mean I know as much as the next guy that not all wishes are meant to be shared with others." Shirou put his head down "Sorry I brought it up".

"No don't be Shirou I think as a Master you have every right to know what the motivating force behind your servant really is. The reason I seek the grail is so I may fulfill a certain obligation of mine. The grail will allow me to complete a certain responsibility I was unable to fulfill while alive" she stated, remembering her fallen Kingdom.

"During your life? You mean before you became a Servant?" He asked.

Saber nodded but her eyes had a sense of determination in them. 'However, maybe I want to start everything over again'.

"I see" he then looked at the dazed off Saver. "Saver's what's your wish? If you don't mind me asking".

Saver who was thinking merely blinked. She didn't know what her wish was or if she even wanted one. Sure she wanted to save her brother from the genocidal route he took in life, but she wasn't going to use a wish-granting device to change the past and force him to be good, she was going to use her own two hands for that. She was debating whether to find him and tell him about the immortal in the city but didn't know if he was going to straight up attack her. She saw a hand waving in front her face as someone broke her out of thoughts.

"Hello. Saver you there?" She looked and saw that it was Shirou's.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Sorry, truth be told I don't have a wish."

Shirou and Saber blinked at that. 'Didn't have a wish?' Wasn't the grail suppose to summon people with a desire?

"What do you mean you don't have a wish?" Asked a confused Shirou. Tohsaka told him servants did this to win the grail as well for their Masters. If she didn't have a wish then why was she helping him out?

"Like I said. I only had one regret when I was alive, but that regret was my fault as well." She said cryptically.

The room was silent as Shirou and Saber mulled over Saver words. The tense atmosphere was ruined by the sound of someone's stomach rumbling rather loudly.

Saver quickly pointed at Saber as she didn't want the blame pinned on her, Saber merely blushed.

"I apologize. I did not notice because I was so engaged in the training."

"It's pretty much time for lunch anyway. I'll go out on an errand for a bit." He then got up.

"Shirou wait for a moment" Saber said him.

Shirou who was about to slide the front door stopped. "What's up?"

Saber looked over at the laying Saver. "Saver go with Shirou in his trip."

"Ehh! It's only a trip to get groceries, plus it's still light out no one going to attack him." Said whiningly.

"Yes, but in the state of war, you must be ready for anything" Saber replied back.

"Bu-" anything Saver was going to say was cut off as Saber chopped her head.

"Do you not care about our Master's safety Saver?" Saber said sternly.

"Fine" Saver grumbled.

Shirou who saw the exchange, reminded him of a mother scolding their child.

XxX

 **{Market}**

Shirou just got done buying the groceries and also bought taiyaki to go with it. She saw Saver go stiff and was about to ask her why until he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. He fell down in fear as he saw the crazy little girl that tried to kill him.

"Y-Y-You!" He shakily pointed his hand towards her. Next to her, he saw her servant, but he was wearing the clothes he saw in the dreams.

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed down in a professional manner. "So you managed to stay alive, Oniichan!" She said cheerfully.

"Don't tell me you want to fight right here…"

While they were having their conversation Saver and Avenger were staring at each other.

For Saver, it was rather awkward that she saw her brother without a straight out fight, but for Avenger he was currently having a war with himself.

'Should I try to make this thing called 'Pizza' or should I stick with the Sushi?' He was rather confused on which one to pick.

"H-Hi Niichan" she said awkwardly.

Avenger who had his hand under his chin snapped out his thoughts and spoke. "Mmm did you say something?" Reminding her of Kakashi.

Saver saw Shirou pick up his bike and start to leave, so she followed.

Illya held on Avenger's hand and followed as well. "We're even because we both have our Servants with us."

Shirou stopped and turned around. "What do you mean we're even?!"

"Hey, there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about." She said ignoring his risen voice.

"Talk?" He said confused. Why would two enemy master talk?

"You're supposed to be nice and talk with children, right?"

Avenger had to suppress a snort at that. His Master was anything but a child. If she was saying then that it meant that she was messing with the poor boy.

 **"Oi Mito"** Kurama call Mito into her mindscape.

"What is it Kurama? I'm still trying to get over the fact that Niichan's here without trying to kill me"

 **"Shut up and listen when we're in a less populated area, I want you to use sage mode and sense that sole girl."**

"Um okay, is there something wrong with her?" She knew in the tone that he spoke that this was serious.

 **"Yes"** he merely said. And with that, she returned to the real world.

Everyone heard Avenger speak for the first time. "Just go with her, she gets annoying when she doesn't get something she wants"

Illya crossed her arms and pouted. "I do not."

Shirou looked at Saver for advice on the situation, Saver nodded her head.

"Illya" Saver called out to the small girl.

"Hmm" she looked at the blonde.

"Is it okay if I talk to your Servant?" She asked.

Illya put her pointer finger to her chin in thought before nodding.

"Arigatō!" She said rubbing her on the head much to Illya's delight.

'Don't I have my opinion on the matter?' Were Avenger's thoughts.

XxX

 **{Rooftop near a park}**

We see Saver and Avenger on a rooftop near a park where they can see there Masters in perfect view.

It was silent. For the both of them since the last time they talked it was in a death battle.

Avenger was waiting for Saver to talk first as he had questions himself.

In the end, it was Saver who decided to break it.

"Those clothes take me back-ttebayo" she said looking at his attire.

"Yes, the little girl wanted to buy me these after revealing that she saw my memories". He stated, looking down at his outfit. It was the outfit he wore in the Chunin exams and his departure from the Village. "I know you want to ask me questions but I'll ask first."

He held up three fingers and spoke his first question. "Did the Shinobi alliance stay together?"

Saver merely blinked before answering his question. "Yes, it actually lasted even after my death."

He put a finger down "Who became the Rokudaime Hokage?"

She grinned at this one "It might surprise you, but It was actually Kakashi-sensei".

And indeed Avenger was surprised, that lazy man took office? He put another finger down and asked his last question. "What became of Sasuke?"

Saver tilted her head, why would he want to know that? "After our… battle" she said looking away not wanting to remind him of his death. "He traveled around the world and always going to Kaguya's dimension to see anything she left behind."

"I see" he merely said. Despite them not knowing, he still cared about his distant cousin. He had to take care of Sasuke, even though he failed in the end.

He made a promise after all.

Saver just felt the emotion 'worry' coming off of him for a split second before it turned back into the black void it was before. Was he worried about Sasuke himself or something he had? She shook her head no point in worrying about the past, now it was her turn to question him.

"Question one, why does Shirou have me and Saber? From what I got, it should be impossible for a third-rate Magnus to summon two servants."

"Ah. You see little girl." Cue twitching eye. "Since we're both servants with chakra and not this 'prana' someone could have a million of us and not be tired, of course our Masters still have to supply us or we disappear since we can't produce chakra by ourselves anymore."

But Mito detected another downside. "But?"

"It's the actual techniques that will kill the Master. Should we do a move that gets rid of our current chakra then we would forcefully take our Master's power source and they die."

Welp there goes her plan of just blowing everything up, but it explained her weakness somewhat.

"How are you here?" She asked him slowly.

"That's something I don't know myself. With the research I did on the **_Shiki Fūjin_** , it should be impossible to summon lost souls in the shinigami stomach." 'Unless you have the Shinigami no Men' he added as a after thought. It was weird for him, he didn't remember any of his time in the void, only that he was there.

Now she had to ask him about her next thing. "Hehe" you see, Saver said rubbing the back of her head. "It's not a question more of a request."

"Depends"

"Well, you see." She gulped "There's an immor-" before she got to finish Avenger interrupted her.

"No."

"Please!"

"Do it yourself."

"I didn't learn fūinjutsu" she said looking away.

Avenger sighed "You had two parents who were fūinjutsu masters and yet they could or probably did try to teach you fūinjutsu and yet you don't know any?"

"I only know how to seal objects, not people"

"Troublesome" he muttered. "Fine, but I'll probably need a favor soon."

"Yatta! You won't regret it Niichan!"

"Hn. Where is it?"

After Saver told him the location, they just sat there. Waiting for there Master to finish their talk.

For Saver, it was a nostalgic sight. Seeing the both of them, it reminded her of how she and her brother use to be.

She went into Sage mode to see what Kurama was so worried about.

She detected the girl… That's weird, she seemed half empty like a puppet. But the other problem was her life source, it seemed to be deteriorating and it wasn't getting better.

Of course, she wants to help but there wasn't anything she could do, her Niichan probably knew. But if he knew why wasn't he asking for help?

XxX

 **{Later}**

Before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"Avenger let's go home or else Sella and Lys will get mad!" Illya said shouting for him to hear.

Before they went with their Masters, Avenger spoke.

He stepped over the ledge. "You know something? Had you been summoned younger, you would have been kicking and screaming for me to forgive you or kept on apologizing to me, even with knowing we're both dead." He turned his head towards "The fact that your not doing now means you've actually managed to grow to a fine woman."

Saver smiled. Maybe there was a chance her brother forgave her after all.

Avenger and Saver each jumped down to their respective Master's side.

"Are you ready to go Illyasviel" they saw him shudder at the next part. "Hime" he said with much destain.

She nodded, taking pleasure in her servant calling her that.

"Yep! I got what I need".

Avenger looked around and saw some people were still around so he couldn't teleport, guess that meant they had to walk.

"Bye-bye Oniichan!" Illya said waving to Shirou.

Shirou waved back at her then remembered something. "Crap, Saber's waiting for! Let's go Saver"

"Saver?" When he turned around he saw her mouth wide open. He waved his hand in her face in front of her, still no response.

Saver just had the most disturbing scene happen in front of her.

...

...

...

Her cold brother

Her scary brother

Her apathetic brother

Just called a little girl 'hime'. And it wasn't helping that Kurama was currently laughing.

 **"Hahahahahaha. Who knew Chibi-Madara was a lolicon."** He then looked at the still flabbergasted Saver. **"And you know what's the best part?"**

No response.

 **"You spent your first twelve years of life begging him just to you an honorific** *snicker* **the most you ever got was a 'san' and that little girl got one from him in only what? Days? Months? Hahahahahah."**

XxX

 **{Forest}**

"You know" Avenger said "If you were tired, you could have just said."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in telling?"

"You've already managed to hurt my pride now you're doing it again."

"Mou a little piggyback ride never hurt anyone, besides it's the only way to get a reaction out of you." She said smiling. Playing with him never bore her, it was a challenge just to get a twitch out of him. The most she has ever got was when she made a mess in the living room. Her servant really was a neat freak.

"What's that?" Illya followed her Servant's line of sight and looked at the half-eaten taiyaki that Shirou gave her.

"Oniichan gave it to me, he said it's a taiyaki." He gave it to her after she said she was hungry.

"May I have a bite?" Avenger needed to see if it was good, it looked to be some sort of cake.

"Sure" she put her hand to her servant's mouth, thinking nothing of it of course.

Avenger bit into it and eat it. "Too much batter" he muttered.

At this point Illya just realized the mistake she made, she just gave him something her mouth touched recently.

Avenger saw Illya's cheeks red, it wasn't that cold was it?

"Are you cold?" He asked. If she was, he could just add a layer of chakra to her body.

Illya got out her dream world and shook her head. She held him tighter. "There is no I'm going to be cold. You're with me after all."

"I see" Avenger saw her dozing off "It's okay just sleep, it'll take us a while to get there anyway."

Avenger looked back and saw her closing her eyes. "You know my brother once said these words to me and I'm going to repeat them for you. There's one thing that's certain… I will never ever betray you. That's the one thing that's certain."

Illya closed her eyes after hearing those words.

Avenger looked at the setting sun. "What a troublesome Master I have."

He still had to complete Saver's task as well. He'll do it when it's least protected.

XxX

 **{Sidewalk}**

"Ano Saver, can you keep this meeting with Illya and Avenger to ourselves?" Shirou asked her.

"I was going to do that anyway. I don't want Saber nagging me." Really she could be strict and scary at times. She didn't want Saber telling her that she should have got Shirou and ran "So was the little girl scary?" He asked him, if his first reaction was any indication then that conversation must have been awkward.

Shirou shook his head and smiled. "That Illya just now was different from a Master of a Servant. We just talked about fathers and parted. That's all to it." He then asked her a question "What about you and Avenger? Were you guys angry with each other?"

Saver just smiled "No. Actually, he seemed to be just like back then."

'Back then?' Those choice of words made Shirou remember to talk to her about something. "Hey, Saver."

"What's up." She sensed guilt coming off of him.

"Please don't be mad, but I had dreams about your memories." He closed his eyes as he feared that she might be mad, but was surprised as he heard laughter.

"Hahaha, so that's what was eating you up. Don't worry so long as you didn't see anything private we're both good." She took a playful grin. "But my Master dreaming about me, I might have to take extreme measures now." She said fake shaking her head.

Shirou blushed and fumbled his words. "Baka! It's nothing like that! I don't choose what I dream about!"

Saver ran and laughed to the house with a flustered Shirou chasing after her.

XxX

 **{Shirou's home, Night}**

"You're done with your Magnus training?" Saver asked a laying down Shirou.

Shirou sighed tiredly "I don't think Tohsaka could easy on a guy even if she tried."

Saver was about to respond until she turned her head slowly in a random direction. "You know, it's not nice spying on your allies Archer."

Shirou jumped up, much to Archer's amusement.

"Well, we won't be allies forever. So I figured maybe I can get all the information I can" he looked at the glaring Shirou "But with your Master, I think I only have to worry about the Servants." His comment made Shirou glare harder.

"What? I have no business with you."

"That's the same for me, but I've noticed Rin worried about you."

Shirou sat up "Sorry for troubling your Master."

"Rin has the wrong idea. A genius cannot understand an ordinary man's worries. Rin is too much of an elite student, so she doesn't notice that there's no point in properly teaching a dropout like you."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Shirou said trying to stay calm. He, of course, knew he couldn't take a Servant on, but Archer was pushing his buttons.

"I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. If a battle happens, Emiya Shirou will not have a chance. No matter what you do, you won't be able to defeat a Servant. Then at the very least, imagine it. If it's an opponent you cannot defeat in reality, then visualize something you can defeat them within your imagination, for that is the only thing you can do." He turned around and started walking away.

"That explains a lot". Archer turned around has he heard Saver's voice. He mentally cursed as he saw the orange pigment around her eyes, well he knew he couldn't keep it away from her but he was hoping for more time.

"Before you leave" Saver said now talking to him. "Those words sound like a 'certain' somebody, why is that?"

Archer smirked at her, as he knew something she didn't. "Of course, that person was my shishou after all." He materialized away.


End file.
